


Something more than a friendship

by taurusmegido



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Humanstuck, Lesbian, M/M, jake/dirk major, jane/ roxy minor, john/dave minor, redrom, rose/ kanaya minor, ships, uh...ineedjesus, yaknowfluffstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusmegido/pseuds/taurusmegido
Summary: have you ever met someone that honestly just makes your heart flutter with gay ass emotion? well yeah. that's happening to these two boys who are both gay for each other but cannot admit the fact that they are until all of there friends finally make one of them tell the other but seriously...gay fluff is the shit tho





	Something more than a friendship

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im new and i hope you like my stories? nerd boi out.

 dirk entered his mess he calls a bedroom space and twiddled with his computer. he decided to pester his best bro because he was fucking bored and what else better to do than fix your boredom with the englishman? 

**timaeusTestified starter pestering !**

**TT: hey bro whats up? golgothasTerror**

**TT: im kinda bored wanna hang out?**

**TT: plus no one else is responding and daves being a loud ass\**

**GT:sorry i was outside! So im your last choice , strider?**

**GT: and i thought we were 'tight chums'!**

**TT: what? no thats not what i meant. jeez english.**

**GT: Blimey! i was just kidding strider, what time would you like me to arrive?  
TT: when ever, as long as its soon.**

**GT:okay ill be there soon! see you wicked soon pal!**

**golgothasTerror ceased pestering timaeusTestified**

**TT: kay english see ya soon.**   


**timaeusTestified ceased pestering GolgothasTerror**

~

the strider huffed and smirked at his computer, damn English stop being so oblivious and cute. 

Jake threw himself onto his bed and smiled 'what the hell should i pack ? shucks, am i spending the night? ahg...' he got up and dragged himself to his closet to grab some clothes and pack them into his forest green duffel bag. he grabbed his computer, charger, phone, and phone charger. he thought he was ready so he went on his way. his siblings where dilly dallying in the living room so he passed them and said "ill be back either later tonight or tomorrow! bye chums!". "bye old man" jade said chuckling, john just smirked at his phone, and Jane? she was planning something. Jake left the house and hopped onto his bike checking the time; 5:39 pm "Blasphemy! i told him id be there by 5:40!". Jake rushed his way to dirks house ( a block away), making it there at 5:32 pm. he hopped off of his bike and knocked onto the strider residents door. the sound of loud dub step came from behind the door and Jake could do nothing but smirk. next he heard the rushing of stomping footsteps come to the door. the door swung open and inside was a blonde haired anime boy with pointy unique shades in a wife beater that had an orange hat on it. his pants where tight and black, fitting his rump quite nicely if Jake had to say so himself. "hello there strider!" Jake said , towering only half an inch over dirk. the strider yanked English inside and brought them upstairs to his now clean room. "Jesus you have no idea how annoying Dave can get" " i think i have a good idea, my good sir" "my good sir?" " yes" dirk chuckled and gently punched jakes arm. Jake punched dirks and they ended up in a fisticuffs. Jake swung and dirk caught his arm, a smile appearing on the English's face. dirk looked confused as Jake twisted dirks arm. "Ahg! dammit English?!" Jake got closer to dirks face and held his arms behind dirks body, so it was as if dirk was handcuffed? but it was just jakes hands around dirks wrists. "fuck you English" "what! i won fair and square unless your still attempting to fight back." the slight hint of seduction in his voice gave dirk a great idea. he twisted around unlocking his hands and pinned Jake to the nearest wall "well well how the tables turned" jakes hands where pinned to the wall as he struggled, but he stopped after a while and grunted angrily, but still wore a smirk. "you suck" Jake said raising an eyebrow. dirk just smirked as he saw the pins of blush prick Jake's face. he started too, but his shades blocked the part that was red. "tap out?" "thats a wrestling term, but fine" Jake said in defeat. dirk let him go and they carried on like nothing happened. 


End file.
